


Promise me

by pledishowell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Promises, idk how to tag wow what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledishowell/pseuds/pledishowell
Summary: A sign of trust in their relationship. Something important to the both of them. Something to be cherished. A promise.





	Promise me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> i only realized a while ago how empty the junhoon tag is, so i decided to write this shitty thing to add to the pool of very needed junhoon :")
> 
> i actaully wrote this a while ago and posted it, but i decided to take it down and redo it, so i hope you enjoy!!

__

Their relationship was built on trust and honesty. They knew in order for it to work they’d have to be straight forward with each other all the time. Promises were something that they made a lot. It seemed childish to Jihoon at first, but seeing Junhui stick his pinky finger out with a look of determination in his eyes, he knew that mindset would have to leave soon.

Promises became something important to them, something they would cherish forever.

~~~

“Lee Jihoon.” Junhui greeted as he walked into the room, his bang slung over his shoulder as he got ready to leave for work.

“Yes, my love?” Jihoon asked, not looking away from his phone, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the game that Junhui had got him addicted to.

“I bought some cookies when I went shopping this morning. Promise me you’ll leave me one?” Junhui pleaded. Jihoon looked away from his game and chuckled when he saw the pout the elder was sporting.

“Yes, Junhui, I promise.”

Without a word, Junhui stuck his pinky finger out, waiting for Jihoon to interlock it with his own. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he joined their pinky fingers together and shook.

“Thank you! Love you sweetheart, I might be home late tonight.” Junhui said with a smile, placing a kiss on the top of his head before he was out the door.

“This kid.” Jihoon chucked, cheeks turning red. Even after all this time, the elder could still make him blush and not even be aware of it.

~~~

It happened again when Junhui had to wrestle Jihoon out of the store, making sure he didn’t go after the rude cashier that served them.

“Did you even hear the way he talked to you? How dare he! He’s gonna regret it, so help me god- “

“Jihoon, please-“

“No, that was so rude of him! He doesn’t have a right to say that, he’s lucky I’m tiny, but I swear if I go back in there, he can say goodbye to his kneecaps, that jerk. Honestly, I get it, everyone has bad days, but no one is that rude, it was so inappropriate and-“

“Promise me.” Junhui interrupted.

Jihoon was now red, his fists shaking and his breathing heavy.

“What?” Jihoon asked, slightly out of breath from the amount of ranting he did just two seconds prior.

“Promise me that you will not go in there and obliterate his kneecaps. People need those.” Junhui said, his face looking stern as he stuck his pinky out.

Jihoon looked at the pinky held out in front of him and back to the elders face.

“You’re kidding.”

“Do I look like I’m kidding Jihoon?”

With a scoff and another roll of his eyes, he interlocked his pinky and shook.

“Fine. But I’m still calling up and complaining to the manager when we get home.” Jihoon mumbled.

Junhui smiled and held his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

“I know you will. Let’s go home.”

~~~

Junhui wasn’t usually described as an observant person, too busy in his own little world to notice the smaller details. Except of course, when it came to Jihoon.

“Jihoon, come in here. We need to have a chat.” Junhui called from the living room, turning off the television.

“What’s wrong, love?” Jihoon asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Just come sit down.” Junhui said, patting the couch next to him. Jihoon trailed over and sat down, hands immediately playing with his jumper, a nervous habit he wasn’t quite able to kick.

“How much sleep have you gotten in the past few days? Be honest with me, Jihoon.”

Jihoon looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

“Why?”

“Because the pile of iced coffee bottles in your studio is worrying, and don’t think I don’t notice when there’s a cold side of our bed. Now, I’ll ask again, how much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?” Junhui asked, his tone serious, and his face stern.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe like, ten hours in the past three days.” Jihoon answered, his pitch raising slightly at the end of his statement, making it come out more like a question.

“Lee Jihoon!” Junhui fumed.

“Babe, trust me, it’s not a big deal. I have plenty of time to sleep!”

Junhui shook his head.

“Promise me.”

“Promise you what?” Jihoon asked, although he knew what the answer was going to be anyway.

“Promise me that you’ll get more than twelve hours of sleep tonight. And get at least eight hours every other night.” Junhui said, holding out his pinky. Jihoon interlocked it with his own, not bothering to question it further.

“And promise me another thing.”

“What?”

“Promise me you’ll cuddle me. I’ve missed your cuddles Jihoonie! I really have!” Junhui giggled as he enveloped the younger in a hug. Jihoon just chuckled as he pat his head.

“I promise.”

~~~

Jihoon was never usually the one to initiate promises, so when he finally did, Junhui was slightly taken aback.

He noticed Junhui looking a little down lately. He was quieter than normal, which for him was never a good sign. He was a very talkative person. He could tell Junhui’s fake smile from his real one. He could tell when his eyes weren’t glistening like they usually did. Something was up, and Jihoon was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Junhui? Come in here, I wanna talk to you.” Jihoon called from their shared bedroom.

“Coming!” Junhui shouted as he made his way up into the room. He sat down on the bed next to Jihoon. Jihoon didn’t delay in questioning the boy in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Junhui looked at him like he had grown three heads.

“What do you mean, nothing is wrong! You’re silly.” Junhui forced a laugh, but Jihoon knew better.

“No, I’m not silly. Something is bothering you, Junhui. I’ve known you for so long, don’t even think you can trick me. Now, I’m going to ask again. What’s wrong?”

Junhui sighed, eyes downcast.

“I don’t think I’m good enough for you Jihoonie. I’m useless compared to you. I just think you deserve better.” Junhui finally admitted. His eyes were watering and his hands were shaking.

Jihoon was scared he’d cry at any moment now, not believing that his own boyfriend could ever think that about himself.

“Junhui. Look at me darling. None of that is true, not a single bit of it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are not useless, anything but. You take care of me, you’re always there when I need you, you’re someone I can count on. Baby, I love you so, so much. Please, never think like that again.” Jihoon said, not noticing the tears falling down his cheeks until his boyfriend wiped them away.

“Thank you Jihoonie. I really needed that.” Junhui thanked, a small smile on his face. Jihoon shook his head.

“Promise me.” Jihoon suddenly said.

“What?” Junhui asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Promise me that you will never ever think bad about yourself ever again. And if you do, you’ll come straight to me instead of bottling it all up.” He said, holding out his pinky. Junhui interlocked it with his own and shook.

“I promise.”

~~~

Jihoon hated hospitals. He hated them with his whole being. He never thought he could hate them any more than he already did, until he saw his boyfriend laying on a hospital bed in front of him.

“Jihoonie baby?” Junhui asked, his voice small.

“Yes, my love?” Jihoon replied, tear tracks still very much prominent on his rosy cheeks.

“I need you to promise me.”

“Anything, Junhui. Absolutely anything.”

Junhui breathed in and gulped, trying to be strong.

“Promise me you’ll always stay with me?” He said holding out a shaky pinky.

Jihoon interlocked it with his own immediately, leaving kisses all over their interlocked pinkies. A sign of trust in their relationship. Something important to the both of them. Something to be cherished.

“I promise.”

~~~

Jihoon was getting ready, fixing his bowtie and making sure his hair looked perfect. He heard the familiar sounds of Seokmin and Soonyoung goofing around behind him, and rolled his eyes. He took a deep breath in and out. This was finally happening.

Groomsmen and bridesmaids all lined up next to the aisle, but that wasn’t what was important to him. What was important was the man waiting in the middle, his soon to be husband. He walked down the aisle, hoping to god his legs didn’t give out because of how nervous he was.

“Do you, Wen Junhui, take Lee Jihoon to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Lee Jihoon, take Wen Junhui to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“I ask both of you, do you promise to recognize one another as equals, and support one another through future goals and wishes for the future?”

“We promise.”

“Do you promise to love each other through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse?”

“We promise.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.”

Jihoon always thought it was cliché to say fireworks went off once you kissed the love of your life, but in this moment, he wasn’t so sure. Everyone else in the room except for Junhui seemed to disappear, and all he could focus on were the lips of his now husband on his, and their interlocked pinkies.

A sign of trust in their relationship. Something important to the both of them. Something to be cherished. A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback/constructive criticism is always appreciated! x
> 
> i also want to say that i wrote this at 5am, so if you see any spelling mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out! i know my marriage scene kinda sucked, but it was the best my tired brain could do :")
> 
> if you wanna, you can follow me on:  
> tumblr- junhuipeach  
> twitter- @junhuipeach
> 
> have a good day!!! x


End file.
